Plasma is commonly used in a semiconductor manufacturing process TO deposit layers of materials in the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits and is also used for etching of materials on a wafer.
In a deposition or etching operation, plasma is formed in a chamber of an apparatus. Various conditions in the chamber would affect the quality of a semiconductor device under fabrication.